<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking the Dragon by Sywia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613475">Waking the Dragon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sywia/pseuds/Sywia'>Sywia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daenerys/Viserys smut OS compilation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, BDSM, Belts, Birthday, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Viserys, F/M, First Time, Incest, Punishment, Sibling Incest, Soft Daenerys, Spanking, Unwilling sex, Violence, spanking with a belt, there is rape in this story don't like don't read thx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23613475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sywia/pseuds/Sywia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Viserys punishes Daenerys for acting like, according to him, a brat.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daenerys Targaryen/Viserys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Daenerys/Viserys smut OS compilation [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking the Dragon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so I'm back with another Visy/Dany one shot.<br/>BUT.<br/>This one contains rape, as in unwilling sex, so the tags are not here as a decoration. Now if you've clicked, you've seen the tags. If you're easily triggered, sensitive or if it is simply not your thing: don't read. But don't insult me in the comments :)</p><p>The link to the pic of Daenerys' dress is in the end notes.<br/>From there, have a nice reading &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Viserys’ eyes were sparkling in excitement when he entered Daenerys’ room. Today was to be his name day, and for the first times in years, he could celebrate it properly. He and his sister had arrived at Illyrio’s house a few months ago, and their host had insisted on giving Viserys’ a feast for the occasion. Surely the man wouldn’t miss a chance to get the legitimate King’s favours, but Viserys didn’t mind. Today would be his day, and it would be perfect. Everyone in Pentos would get to see his greatness and would regret to have called him the ‘Beggar King’. He couldn’t wait to see them praise him after having rejected him. He couldn’t wait to humiliate them back. He wanted to do more, but all these ideas of… brutal vengeance would have to wait for him to be sitting on the Iron Throne. It would not be long, Viserys thought, Illyrio would find him an army.  Now, he just had to enjoy the moment. The admirative, almost fearful look on the Pentoshi faces would be enough. </p><p>	The feast would start in a few hours, at dusk. For now, the strong and hot sun of Pentos was shining in the middle of the blue sky, so he still had time to prepare. Yet, if he was there in his sister’s room, it was for a reason. She, too, needed to be perfect. She needed to represent the strength and might of House Targaryen, to be presented in the most valorizing features. Viserys had planned everything for her. He did not want his sister to ridicule him. She was on the balcony when he saw her, contemplating the sky and clouds. Daenerys had always been dreamy, but Viserys did not know where her thoughts would drift. He had never asked. For him, it was obvious that she longed about going home, as he did. A part of him knew that she only wanted to be safe, and for the dragon heir, that would mean going back to King’s Landing. He was glad for them to be here, in this immense manor. Even if Daenerys was annoying sometimes, he was glad that she didn’t have to cry herself to sleep every night because of the hunger. He walked towards her hastily, eager to show her the dress he had made sew for her. </p><p> </p><p>	“Dany, sweet sister.” He said in a calm voice, as usual when he was in a good mood. She turned towards him as she heard the voice. She had heard him enter, Viserys wasn’t very discreet after all, so she did not seem surprised. His hands were crossed behind his back in a way where Daenerys could see what he was holding.<br/>
“I have something for you.” He said with a smile. The youngest Targaryen looked at him in a confused way, mixed with wonder.<br/>
“For me? But… It is your birthday, brother, not mine.” She said in a shy voice. Her brother put a finger on her soft, plump lips.<br/>
“You ought to be well dressed today, sweet sister.” He handed her what looked like red fabric. “Take it. Try it on.” He said, gently but firmly as he began to undress Daenerys. She let him do so, as she was used to him seeing her. As her gown fell to her heels, she heard a low whisper.<br/>
“You will look great in this dress, Dany. Every… Inch… Of your body will be valorized.” He smiled brightly as he spoke. A hand came to caress her flanks, which made her shiver. Her brother had developed a strange fascination toward her body during the time they were at Illyrio’s, but Daenerys had tried to ignore it. The girl nodded and put the dress on. </p><p> </p><p>Only when the dress was fully on her, she noticed how… Revealing it was. The only parts of opaque fabric were the ones covering her breasts, flanks, hips, lower legs and the ones masking her maidenhood. Red silk was flowing around her lower body, where her upper body was wrapped in tight in muslin. Her stomach, parts of her waist, shoulders and arms were covered, but the fabric was transparent. The only things that were supposed to mask her body a little bit were the golden ornaments of the dress, symbols of riches. However, she felt as if those parts were bare; since the jewels encrusted in the dress would just attract all eyes to her pale skin. </p><p> </p><p>	She blushed in embarrassment, and it took a few seconds for her to look up at her brother again. The man had a joyful smile crossing his face, however, when he saw the uncertain expression that his little sister was displaying, he frowned.<br/>
“What is the matter, sweet sister?” He asked in a calm murmur which was implying a slight note of annoyment. Daenerys hesitated; because she knew that it wouldn’t be the best decision to anger her brother now. Yet; she couldn’t lie, there was no way that she could wear this dress in public, no matter how beautiful and delicate it was. She looked at her feet, as she couldn’t dare to face his eyes. It would look more humble of her, and perhaps she wouldn’t upset him as much as feared.</p><p> </p><p>	“Brother… This dress is very pretty, I thank you for giving it to me, but… It is too revealing, I can’t wear this in front of people…”<br/>
The words had come out of her throat with difficulty, but she had managed to tell him. As soon as she had spoken, she felt his body tense beside her. Before she could look up, her arm was grabbed by Viserys’ hand, who held a tight grip on her. Her head was lifted after Viserys had softly but strongly gotten a grip of her jaw with the other hand. She didn’t move, she was just looking at him, dreading what he could do. His eyes shone of a darker tone than usual. He was angry. </p><p>	“And? Do you really think I haven’t paid attention to that?” He spat, making his little sister confused. “Today, sweet Daenerys, is my name day’s feast. I will use this day to make people see… All the advantages and great features of our House. You have to be presentable and desirable. I could arrange a deal with one of Pentos’ magisters today, who knows.” He explained, in a soft cold voice. </p><p>The girl shivered as she realized what he had said. Her brother had always told her that they should marry the other; because it was how things were in their House. Since Aegon the Conqueror, Targaryen sisters would marry brothers to ensure a pure bloodline. It had stayed in her mind and she had always assumed that it would be the case for her. It hadn’t shocked her, and she was actually willful about it. Yes, her brother had a bad temper most of the time, but she knew he could be and would be sweet. He was the only person she had come to know, he was the only person who really knew her. She didn’t want to marry anyone else, despite the tantrums her brother could throw when in a bad mood. </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a begging glare, but as she was about to speak, her brother put a finger on her plump lips. He warned her with his lilac eyes.</p><p>	“What is it now, sweet sister? Are you not happy? I have struggled to find the prettiest dress for you, and you’re being ungrateful? I need you to be perfect today, won't you do that for me?” He snapped, his voice getting more and more soaked in anger. Dany couldn’t move; and was well aware of the danger she had put herself in. She couldn’t speak either, afraid of angering him even more. Luckily, or maybe not so, Viserys did not wait too long to speak again.</p><p>	“Fine. You’ve decided to wake the dragon on this beautiful summer day. Undress, if you do not want the dress, then.” He demanded. His tone was strangely calm and soft, which disoriented the Targaryen girl. This… wasn't normal. She was expecting him to get upset with her, to scream at her or to hurt her as he had done many times before. However, he didn’t seem to want to do any of these things. Since the last thing she wanted was for him to change his mind, she got rid of the dress, letting it pour at her feet in a puddle of fabric. </p><p>She bent down to pick it up; and as she did so, she felt her brother’s glare piercing through her. Silently, she put the cloth on a nearby chair, before going to grab what she was wearing before Viserys had arrived. Except something was stopping her to do so. Viserys had joined her and was behind her. He had put a hand over hers, so she couldn’t pick her gown. Confused, Daenerys looked up in his direction, only to meet a smile she knew very well. It was this sweet yet dangerous smile Viserys would bear whenever she got in trouble, by doing something she shouldn’t have done or by annoying him. She shivered, and silently hoped that he wouldn’t punish her too roughly. Because what she also knew was that when Viserys smiled like this, the punishment would soon follow for her.</p><p>	As soon as Viserys realized that his little sister had understood in how much in trouble she was being in, he firmly grabbed her wrist; and held it tight. Not enough to hurt her, but… Enough to make her stay still.<br/>
“Now sweet sister. I believe that your ungratefulness… Shouldn’t stay with no consequence.” He said with a low, deep tone, as he sat on the chair they were in front of. “Lay on my lap.” He then ordered. Daenerys immediately began to beg, as she knew perfectly what he was going to do.</p><p>	“Brother, please… I meant no offence! Please, no, don’t punish me…”. Unfortunately for her, Viserys was now in a terrible mood. He looked daggers at her; before he suddenly stood up and smacked her. Daenerys let out a pained cry.<br/>
“Sweet sister… When I tell you to do something”, he began, “You do it. Understood? Mh?” Feeling the impatience in his voice, Daenerys quickly nodded, trying to prevent her tears from rolling on her cheeks.<br/>
She then meekly said, “Yes, brother.”<br/>
“Now since you’ve been an insolent brat, I think that you deserve something worse than just a simple spanking session, sweet sister.” He said with a dangerous grin, which made the Targaryen girl shiver. She just stood there, waiting for him to say or do something. The situation was already really bad for her, and she really didn’t want to make it worse.<br/>
Then, her brother gave his orders; and it made Dany’s blood go cold in fear: “Get on all fours, sister.”<br/>
She briefly contemplated negotiating or begging, but she quickly realized that it wouldn’t help at all. She let her tears roll on her face as she obeyed, feeling humiliated and afraid. She had no idea of what her brother would do, and it scared her. It was going to be worse than a spanking, after all, and it already hurt enough. She knew it. She stared at the cold stone floor, waiting for whatever would happen; before she heard a metallic sound.<br/>
Realizing it came from Viserys, she turned her head to look at him, only to display a panicked face when she understood what was coming for her. </p><p>He had removed his belt, and was now holding it with one hand. Daenerys barely had time to look at it - it was a thin yet solid strip of leather, encrusted with silver. The buckle was their House’ sigil, a three-headed dragon. Illyrio had offered him to Viserys soon after they had arrived there. And Dany had thought it was pretty, until now - she opened her mouth as if she were about to beg, but the blow came straight on her ass.<br/>
A loud, piercing cry rang out in the room, and Daenerys took a while to understand that it had come from her. What she had immediately realized though, was the scalding pain on her behind. Another smack, a harder one this time, came soon after, and Daenerys cried again. She could feel the belt marking her arse; as the blows kept coming at her, each time a bit harder. At some point, she had let herself fall on her elbows and forearms, almost not able to stay still. </p><p>	Seeing that, Viserys took a handful of her soft silver hair, forcing the girl to raise her hair and to straighten up. Big tears were rolling over Daenerys’ cheeks, which were red in embarrassment. She had woken the dragon and she knew it; and despite herself, she was feeling guilty for it. She began to start thinking that she deserved all of this punishment. Viserys let go of her hair; since she was back in the position he wanted, and Daenerys lowered her head. She’d squeak at each strike, and would scream when the belt would kiss a spot already marked by red. It was as if the three-headed dragon of their House’ sigil was marking her with hot, burning flames.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Viserys stopped the beating, apparently satisfied of his unwinding. He let the belt fall on the floor, to admire a shaking and sobbing sister. Daenerys lifted her head and turned over when she heard the clicking metallic sound that the belt had made on the floor, and her violet eyes met Viserys’ lilac ones, and a smile crossed the Targaryen heir’s face. Daenerys waited, expecting him to talk and order her around one last time, but all she heard from him was silence.<br/>
Indeed, Viserys’ eyes were lost in the sight before him. From where he stood, he could see his little sister, naked, only dressed in a thin layer of sweat that made her pale skin almost shine in the sunlight. Her behind, thighs and hips were covered in red marks, some parts were even of a crimson red. Daenerys’ face was wet with tears, and her hair was a gracious mess. Seeing her fragile frame shiver like this… It made Viserys’ anger fade away.</p><p> The way she had been and still was vulnerable in front of him made him feel powerful. The man hadn’t felt this way many times in his life: being the youngest sibling to a successful brother didn’t help, and being on the run all the time helped even less. He loved his sister, and he loved seeing her happy, but he loved feeling unstoppable too. And she had angered him, by behaving like a spoiled brat. She knew that it was dangerous to wake the dragon. Yet, she had woken him. Viserys had to punish her. If he used to feel bad about this when they were younger, it had all changed. Daenerys needed to be punished anyway, so it was better for him to like it.<br/>
And he loved it. He also loved to see the results of his punishments on her womanly curves. It made him feel a way he had never felt about his sister before. He knew he’d feel this way; since they were supposed to marry each other according to the Targaryen traditions, but… it was the first time. Dany’s body had changed a lot since they had arrived at Illyrio’s manse, and she was now a young woman. </p><p>	Slowly, he approached her, his eyes locked with hers. His were full of eagerness, of amusement and lust, and were angerless. Dany’s were filled with fear, shame and… curiosity. She wondered what her brother would do to her now; because despite the absence of madness in his eyes, she knew he wasn’t done with her. </p><p>Viserys sat beside her, and softly rushed a hand through her messy blonde hair waves. Daenerys started as he did so, thinking he would hurt her, before relaxing as she felt the nice touch. The reaction made Viserys smile even more. She was so innocent; and had no idea of what was coming for her. He found it adorable; and looked forward to seeing her bend to his will again. Kindly, he asked:<br/>
“Sweet sister. What have you learned from your punishment, my dear?” Daenerys looked a bit confused. Usually, after punishing her like that, he would leave her alone to cry, and ignore her. The fact that he was staying meant nothing good and she knew it. But she also knew that ignoring him would make whatever he would do afterwards worse. So she replied:<br/>
“I… I shouldn’t wake the dragon, brother. I am sorry.” She murmured, lowering her glare in embarrassment. Viserys nodded hastily, his lips pinched in a smile that made Daenerys shiver.<br/>
“Good girl. But… You aren’t so smart, are you? Because you keep waking it every time…” He said in a low voice, almost a growl. Dany stared at him, her violet eyes full of fear, only to meet Viserys’ soft ones. From there, she looked even more confused and unsure. She opened her mouth to apologize, but Viserys silenced her by putting a finger on her plump lips. A warning. He didn’t want her to speak. So, she shut her mouth close, and waited, a bit nervous.<br/>
“I thank the gods for one thing though, Daenerys…” He softly said, reaching out to her shoulder with one hand. From there, he caressed the smooth skin. Daenerys was almost soothed by the touched, until she felt the hand adventuring lower, reaching one of her breasts. She trembled, not used to his touch on this part of her body. His hand brushed the skin around the nipple, and Viserys waited a few seconds before resuming his speech.<br/>
“For your beauty. Yes. You’re very beautiful, even for a Targaryen, Dany… And especially when you look so fragile, as you do right now.” Daenerys looked at him, worried, and bit her lower lip nervously. She had a really bad feeling; but forced herself to stay still, as she was way too scared to wake the dragon again. Anything could wake the dragon. She was doing her best not to do so. </p><p>The girl’s breath had begun to quicken, knowing anything could happen at any moment, and it made her brother chuckle. He kept his hand on her soft, firm breast, his thumb now playing with her small and red nipple, making it go hard. Daenerys wanted to escape his grip, but knew she couldn’t. Soon enough, she saw desire in Viserys’ eyes, as well as determination. She realized that she was what he wanted. She didn’t realize how he wanted her, however. She kept looking at him innocently but carefully.<br/>
“Daenerys… You’re even more beautiful when you’re scared, you know?” He murmured against her ear, his warm wet lips brushing against it. It made the Targaryen girl squeak and squirm instinctively. Now the young woman knew there was a danger. But Viserys brusquely twisted her nipple as he bit her ear lobe. It made Dany cry in pain and try to get away from him, but he grabbed her wrist with his other hand and made her lay down on the cool stone floor.</p><p>	“Do not try to escape me, sweet sister. You did not want the dress, and I got mad at you; because it was supposed to help to attract potential suitors for you, but… Maybe you were right. After all, you are rightfully mine, Dany. If you do not want the dress, you will not wear it. If you don’t want to marry and to help me… Well, you’re still going to be useful to me.” He growled now against her neck, roughly kissing it with his mouth, as he held her nipple tightly between his fingers. Daenerys felt tears flowing from her eyes, and she moaned in pain again, but Viserys did not seem to care.<br/>
She tried to beg him, but Viserys would twist her nipple harshly every time she would try to speak. In the meanwhile, he would rub himself against her as he marked her skin with kisses and bruises. Quickly, Daenerys could feel a bulge forming against her intimacy, through her brother’s breeches. Even if she had been warned not to speak, panic made the Targaryen girl speak:<br/>
“Brother, please… Please don’t…” She panted. Breathing had become difficult because of all the stress. Viserys gave her a dark glance, before tightening the grip on her wrist, his nails digging into her pale skin. She sobbed as she felt it, and silently begged him with her eyes.<br/>
“Shut up, little sister. You are mine to take, you are the dragon’s. I have to claim you and I will do so.” He muttered as he made their bodies part to lift his tunic and unlace his breeches. Dany watched him do so, trembling, not daring to move.<br/>
“You will be my Queen, and I will be the only man you’ll ever know.” He said in a low, yet feverish tone. She looked at him in the eyes, and madness had taken over him again. Understanding that she wouldn’t be able to do anything about the situation, Daenerys tried to beg for something else, tears filling her violet eyes.</p><p>	‘Viserys… Please, be soft…” She murmured in a voice broken from having cried and squeaked too much. She knew that she was betrothed to him and that they’d have to marry one day, but she wasn’t prepared to see her maidenhood be taken so suddenly. She wanted to cry, as she was afraid of Viserys hurting her. She knew he wouldn’t mind; since he had told her he liked seeing her crying and sobbing.<br/>
“We’ll see about that, sister. I will make your body ready for me, dear.” He said, looking at the inviting intimate lips before him. He let his fingers brush over them, and they quickly got slick and warm as he began to rub his sister’s clit. It seemed that the treatment previously given had made her react. And that she hadn’t even noticed. Seeing that, Viserys abandoned the idea of preparing her. Since she was already so ready to welcome him, he didn’t see how any foreplay would be useful. He removed his fingers, and used his hand to get his cock out of his breeches, and held it straight so Daenerys could see it. The young woman looked terrified at the size of the thing. He then began to rub his penis against Daenerys’ intimacy, making her moan against her will.</p><p>“This, sweet sister… This is my cock. I am going to take your maidenhood with it. Do you understand?” He asked, looking her straight in the eye as he pressed his shaft against Daenerys’ clit. Daenerys meekly nodded, too busy fighting the pleasing waves that went through her body to form a logical answer. However, she was still scared; and seemed confused by the sensations that Viserys gave her as he caressed this particular sensitive spot of her body. It made him smirk: the next part wouldn’t be so pleasing to her, and he eagerly looked to see her totally dominated by him, at his mercy.<br/>
“You seem ready enough now.” He then said, bending over to softly bite her collar bone, as he started to penetrate her with the tip of his member.</p><p>	As soon as he began entering her, Daenerys’ body tensed, and she growled in pain, but Viserys kept pushing in, moaning in pleasure. The mere amount of pleasure that Daenerys had gotten vanished, and was replaced by waves of pain as she felt her older brother break through her. His shaft was big and it felt like she was being ripped in two. She began to cry again, realizing that she was completely vulnerable to him and to the strong strikes he’d give her as he took her. He went back and forth in and outside her, making her break to his will. Daenerys tried to relax, but the pain was too strong, so she kept being tense and therefore, tight.<br/>
Viserys saw that and met their lips meet, eager to make her relaxed so he could fuck her harder. He brushed one of her tits with one hand, as he had noticed earlier that it was a very sensitive spot of his sister’s body; and soon, Daenerys arched her back at the sensation. </p><p>	She looked even more confused than before, and still in pain, but she moaned in pleasure despite herself at each of her brother’s gestures on her nipple. Her lower regions began to get wetter, and soon, the raspy feeling of being taken calmed a bit, and she felt Viserys’ cock brushing harshly against her clit. Instinctively, she moved her hips, as the feeling against her soft button had made her shiver in delight, but she immediately felt an intense shame at her own reaction. Viserys murmured against her ear.</p><p>	“That’s it, Dany. Let it come. Let the pleasure rush through you, sweet sister. I know you love it.” He gave her rougher strikes with his hips, making her scream in pain and pleasure mixed.<br/>
“You’re mine. A real little slut, aren’t you?” He growled, taking advantage of the situation to bite her ear again. Daenerys cried again, before panting in pleasure. She didn’t understand what was happening. It hurt, it was hurting so much, yet she was struck by strong waves of pleasure. Even when he bit her, she felt nice immediately after. She soon realized that she was licking the treatment, and as she was ashamed, she looked down.</p><p>	Viserys immediately grabbed her jaw, forcing her to look at him.<br/>
“Don’t look away, slut sister. I want you to look me in the eye when you come from the treatment I’m giving you.”<br/>
Strangely, when Viserys’ humiliating words would have usually hurt Daenerys, this time, they also made her shiver. She moaned again, and let her hips go meet her brother’s again. Viserys took a handful of her hair and pulled them, manipulating her body at will. It made Daenerys squeak as it hurt her, and also made her part her legs wider for him. She couldn’t help it. She needed more of his rough strikes. Viserys understood and mistreated her maidenhood even harsher. They both moaned in pleasure, and suddenly, Daenerys stopped to breathe, as if something was happening in her body. Her lower regions contracted and she arched her back enough to make her breasts meet Viserys’ torso. She was being shaken by waves of pleasure and cried it all, keeping the eye contact with her brother, although she seemed to be as in a daze. </p><p>	Seeing her sweet sister having her first orgasm, being now totally submissive and having learned her place made Viserys pound her harder as he felt his balls tighten. He bent over to mark her neck with his teeth, so she’d understand for days that he was hers, and his orgasm followed soon after. He quickly came inside of her, claiming her with his semen. Once done, he seemed proud of the sight before him: a panting and exhausted sister, her body marked by the rough treatment she had been through, and her body still shaking from the orgasm she just had. </p><p>	Viserys pulled out of her; and put his clothes back on, still admiring his sister. Daenerys, feeling observed, and now coming back from the delightful sensations she had felt, realized what had happened. She had totally welcomed him, and had acted in a way she shouldn’t have… He had even called her a slut. She looked at herself, panicked, only to see the result of their actions. He had marked her everywhere, and between her legs flew a white liquid mixed with red. The pleasing daze her orgasm had put her through was soon replaced by an intense feeling of shame. Viserys saw it, and stood up, mockingly smiling at his sister.</p><p>“What is the matter, Daenerys? Don’t feel ashamed. You are mine now.” He said; before his sister’s panicked glare met his. He felt amused by it, but still took the time to caress Daenerys’ hair. His mood had come back to how it was before he had come in Daenerys room, so her softly murmured to her:<br/>
“It was the best gift you could give me, sweet sister. It is the only thing you’ve ever been good at. I won’t let anyone have you, mh? You’ll be mine, Daenerys.”<br/>
He said; as if it were a nice thing, but it just made the Targaryen girl feel even worse, feel worthless. She looked at her feet and nodded, not wanting to trigger him again after all of this.<br/>
“You are my Queen now.” He said in what he wanted to be a soothing tone. Daenerys shivered. She didn’t think that being a Queen would make her feel as miserable as she was feeling.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo I hoped you like it. I wanted to write some angsty sex stuff about them two. Of course, I am in no way promoting this kind of behaviour in real life but: this is fiction and I could've seen that happen between them. If I see one comment about "u a rape apologist" it will be deleted because I've put warnings in the notes in the beginning as well as in the tags &lt;3</p><p> I just see it as a kink, if it were to happen IRL it should be in play, with safewords and all. </p><p>That's it, so if you feel like it don't hesitate to give me some comments, I'd like to know what your thoughts are, as long as they're constructive or not purely mean! &lt;3 </p><p>And here's my inspiration for Dany's dress: https://i.pinimg.com/originals/28/84/ed/2884edcc93f80fe5925c094a9c13c379.jpg<br/>I think that my description of it sucked, but I can't even manage to depict clothing in my mother language soooo... sorry xD</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>